


Lemon & Kiwi

by PinkRose2006



Series: GX Month 2020 Prompts [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen, I can't believe my first fic is GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Month, but I'm happy I did it, this is insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRose2006/pseuds/PinkRose2006
Summary: The boy - Judai, Citrus reminds herself - takes quick notice of Puddingcess and nods to something she says, then looks up. To where she is sitting.She can only think of one thing at that moment.He can see them too.Written for GX Month Day 13: And You Are...?
Relationships: Yuuki Judai & Original Female Character
Series: GX Month 2020 Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927915
Comments: 2





	Lemon & Kiwi

**Author's Note:**

> This is set somewhere after Judai and Edo's second Duel, which is why he has Neos and his Fusions. I didn't want to cancel out so much of the Duel, but it didn't quite work with me this time as it's a one-shot. Too bad.  
> This is my first actual work on here, so feedback is VERY appreciated. Enjoy!

Citrus closes her textbook with a relieved breath and slumps in her chair, blowing a strand of short neon green hair out of her pink-rimmed glasses. _Maaaan, who would've thought history class would be so hard?_

Madolche Puddingcess snorts, floating with her arms crossed next to her, teasingly mouthing a slow _**I toooold you!**_

"I thought it would be general history, not Dueling history.." Citrus mumbles, slumping even further into the chair. _I_ _mean, who would even want to learn anything about the rules of Duelist-_

_**Hey, umm...you don't happen to know that kid over there, do you?**_ Madolche Magileine interrupts her mini-rant before she even gets started, pointing a finger at one of the seats ahead of them.

_Huh?_ Citrus turns her head to where the Spellcaster is pointing, only to see an Osiris Red boy - Yuuki Judai, she remembers from the Entrance Exam last year - whining about his homework to a transparent fur ball with a pair of white wings—

Wait. _What?_

Citrus startles, then stares at Magileine and Puddingcess, and back at the fur ball.

"...Am I really seeing this?" She asks after a moment of silence. She's never seen a Duel Monster spirit - Aside from her own - outside of a Duel. But now that she's actually focused on that, she can feel some more spirits close by. Probably Judai's other monsters.

_**Yup**_ _ **,**_ Puddingcess answers. _**It's a totally real and absolutely adorable Winged Kuriboh. Wonder what he's doing here, though..**_

_**Maybe you could Duel the kid and then ask him about it?**_ Magileine suggests as she shares a look with Puddingcess, and Citrus startles again. Okay, _WHAT!?_

" _No!_ " She scream-whispers. "I still need more practice befo-"

_**Too late!**_ Puddingcess says, having already reached Winged Kuriboh. The boy - Judai, Citrus reminds herself - takes quick notice of Puddingcess and nods to something she says, then glances up. To where she is sitting.

She can only think of one thing at that moment.

_He can see them too._ _How did I not notice before?_

Judai's grin is comically wide as gives her a thumbs-up before jogging out of the homeroom with one of his friends, Winged Kuriboh trailing right behind them. Only then does she notice that the homeroom is almost empty, save for her, their teacher (whose name she couldn't remember if she was being frank), and a couple other Ra Yellows who were going over the lesson in a far corner.

_He can see them too._

She vaguely registers Puddingcess returning to her side as she scrambles to tidy her notebooks and pens as fast as she can, then heads back to the Ra Yellow dorm to get her Duel Disk just as fast.

_I'm not the only one_ _._

* * *

"Elemental HERO Flare Neos gains 400 ATK for each Magic and Trap card on the field." Judai cheerily explains "I count two such cards on your field and three on mine. Therefore, Flare Neos gains 2000 ATK!"

Citrus watches the Fusion monster's ATK gauge climb up to 4500, and knows she lost right then and there. Madolche Puddingcess' effect only activates _after_ damage calculation, and her 2100 LP won't get her past damage calculation, anyway.

_**Oi**_ _ **, Cheer up a little, will ya?**_ Puddingcess says from her spot on the field _**Y**_ _ **ou did your best, that's good enough.**_

She knows she did, and she almost won too, but then Judai drew Oversoul, and things went downhill from there.

"Go, Flare Neos! Attack Madolche Puddingcess!"

Citrus braces herself for the blast coming her way, but fails - like always, she'd like to add - and falls to the ground anyway, her Duel Disk making a loud _BEEP!_ noise when her Life Points drop to Zero.

"I told you I needed practice." She mumbles to where she thinks Puddingcess is, slowly getting up and dusting off her yellow jacket.

_**Oh shut up, you did great. But maaaaybe you should consider getting a Fusion monster sometime.** _

"Mm, maybe."

"Oi!"

Citrus turns her head so fast she thought she'd get whiplash from it. Judai's standing there, making a weird move with his hand at her.

"Gotcha! That was a great Duel!"

She...doesn't know what to say to that. So she says the first thing she could think of, that being a lame "Thanks. You too, I guess?"

_**Ask him about Kuriboh**_ **..** Magileine whispers to her.

"O-Oh, right! Can I ask you a question?"

Judai blinks, and then his grin returns "Sure! Shoot away."

"You can see them, right?"

Judai blinks again. "Huh?"

"The monsters, I mean. I can see them too, but...Not all of them."

"Really? How so?"

"Well..." Citrus says " I haven't seen any new spirits since I came here. At least until today."

"Not all monsters have souls, you know."

Citrus is the one who blinks this time "What?"

"Monsters don't have souls unless the Duelist weilding them believes they do, and treats them like it." Judai explains "Basically, they're only real if you believe they are."

She doesn't know what to say to that either, so she nods.

"You know what, I think you should meet my friends!" Judai says, saving her the trouble of coming up with a reply (and catching her completely off guard as well) "They're all pretty cool Duelists, I think they'll like you."

"You really think so?" Citrus asks. Most people only took one look at her and thought 'Dweeb'. She didn't get along with the other kids in Middle school because of exactly that.

"Yeah! I mean, you're a pretty cool Duelist yourself, and you're really cute too. I can't imagine a reason why they wouldn't."

Yeah...

...Wait.

_Did he just call me cute?_

Citrus freezes.

Puddingcess explodes with laughter next to her, and Magileine giggles too. Even Madolche Messengelato is chuckling, and he's one of the quietest monsters she has.

Citrus chances a look at Judai and finds that even _his_ monsters are laughing. Elemental HERO Sparkman doubles over, saying something that distinctly sounds like _**Oh god, I've never seen someone make a face that funny before!**_ , only for Burst Lady to smack him upside the head and start lecturing him about respect and proper manners, all while Neos facepalms and mumbles something under his breath in exasperation. Judai himself seems oblivious to all of it, because he uses the most innocent tone she's ever heard and asks "What are you guys laughing about?"

Citrus herself cracks a smile at that "I honestly have no idea."

She doesn't miss the amused smile Puddingcess is directing at her.

"Okay then. See you later?"

"..Sure. See you later."

Citrus turns and starts walking back to the dorms, a bit too quickly, but she doesn't really care about that right now.

_Maybe I_ should _take him up on meeting the others._

* * *

_**Hey, remember when I said you should consider getting a Fusion monster?**_ Puddingcess comments as Citrus turns the lights of her small room off and closes the window before flopping down on her bunk. She hums in acknowledgement "Yeah?"

_**I think it should be a Contact Fusion.** _

..

..

..

..

Citrus chokes once she realizes what that meant.

**Author's Note:**

> Meet my sweet sweet OC, Citrus Lé Monade! I'm so glad I did this!  
> Oh, btw, anyone wants a sequel where Citrus actually meets the others?
> 
> Check out the GX Month Blog for more content from other amazing creators!  
> gxmonth.tumblr.com  
> (Just copy the text and paste it into your browser, I'm not sure there are hyperlinks here..)


End file.
